The Cover Art Controversy
The Cover Art Controversy is the controversial act where rappers and singers are notoriously known for using cartoon and/or video game characters; or ripping off their art style and using them in unfair, offensive, or disturbing ways. Many artists have been under legal issues or hated for doing this. Examples Elementarysc.jpg|'Elementary - Lil Pump (Recolor of Springfield Elementary School from ''The Simpsons)' Day69.jpg|'Day69 - 6ix9ine (Recolor of Tumblr artist's artwork of Flame Princess from Adventure Time)' Screen-shot-2018-01-08-at-10.41.57-PM.png|'Trap Trap - Soulja Boy (Recolor of Danny Phantom)' 220px-LilUziVertVsTheWorld.jpg|'Lil Uzi Vert vs. the World - Lil Uzi Vert (Recolor of Scott Pilgrim)' SouljaAmiri.jpg|'Amiri - Soulja Boy (Recolor of Johnny Test, with the background from Star vs. The Forces of Evil)' HMLSouljaBoy.jpg|'HML - Soulja Boy (Recolor of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons)' GucciBreakfast.jpg|'Gucci Breakfast - Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump (Recolor of The Fairly OddParents)' IMG 0286.jpg|'I Don't Sell Crack - Lil Boom (Rip-off of the Rick and Morty art style)' OkDexter.jpg|'Ok Dexter - Famous Dex (Recolor of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory)' IShyne.gif|'iShyne - Lil Pump (Recolor of the iCarly logo)' 51171028 230796194464532 6924259693063431854 n.jpg|'Thotiana - Blueface (recolor of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House)' ZeldaSouljaBoy.jpg|'Zelda - Soulja Boy (rip-off of The Legend of Zelda)' Toot! cover.jpg|'Toot! - Desiigner (rip-off of Betty Boop)' WaterUglyGod.jpg|'Water - Ugly God (rip-off of Pokemon)' DuckLife.jpg|'Duck Life - A.J. (recolour of a screenshot of the game of the same name)' Blast Radius cover.jpg|'Blast Radius - Pepper Coyote (rip-off of Fallout)' Gogotape.jpg|'Go Go Tape - Big Baby Tape (rip-off of Sonic the Hedgehog)' FalconPunch.jpg|'Falcon Punch - Pink Guy (actual screenshot of Fox McCloud holding Captain Falcon's butt in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U)' CaillouLilBoom.jpg|'Caillou - Lil Boom (rip-off of the TV show of the same name)' 25018114_149854298999819_5976948258017116160_n.jpg|'Designa Dreams - Lil Mexiko (recolor of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House, with the background from The Fairly OddParents)' Thicc Like Mewtwo cover.jpg|'Thicc Like Mewtwo - LilCockPump (rip-off of Pokemon)' ROTP.jpg|'Rubbin Off The Paint - YBN Nahmir (rip-off of Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty)' 1000x1000bb.jpeg|'I Got A Stick - YBN Nahmir (rip-off of Izuku "Deku" Midoriya from My Hero Academia)' Sad Night Hours cover.jpg|'Sad N***a Hours - Lil Boom (rip-off of Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy)' MILF Blaster cover.jpg|'MILF Blaster - Lil Boom (rip-off of Rick and Morty and Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy)' Hangover (BaBaBa) cover.jpg|'Hangover (BaBaBa) - Buraka Som Sistema (recolour of the band's second studio album Komba)' 500x500.jpg|'Boy Meets World - Lil Pie O (stolen logo from the show of the same name)' 81sGLI2EQSL._SS500_.jpg|'Zoey 101 - Lil Pie O (This picture was used on Bustle, weheartit.com and childstarlets.com)' Don't FW Gang Weed cover.png|'Don't FW Gang Weed - blackman69 (edit of Irwin Dracula from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, with a Trollface rip-off of The Joker in the bottom right corner)' Perhaps.jpg|'Perhaps - blackman69 (recolor of Remy Buxaplenty of The Fairly OddParents)' Lilaktrapsippin.jpg|'Sippin - Lil Ak Trap (rip off of Bart from The Simpsons) Baby Talk 5.jpg|'Baby Talk 5 - DaBaby (recolor of ''The Boss Baby) Yung Mac Animated.jpeg|'Animated - Yung Mac (edit of Jigglypuff from ''Pokémon)' Ah_Shit.jpeg|'Ah Shit! - Lil Keyu (rip off of the Mane 6 from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' Judas the Rat.jpeg|'Judas the Rat - Vector (edit of Mr. Big from Zootopia)' Instasamka_borntoflex.jpg|'Instasamka - Born To Flex (rip off of The Simpsons)' Tiny_Tunes.jpg|'Tiny Tunes - Millencolin (rip-off of Tiny Toon Adventures)' 818FWdJRW9L._SS500_.jpg|'Anime Gas - Lil Pie O (stolen Naruto and One Punch Man characters and background from One Punch Man)' Rich Forever 3.png|'Rich Forever 3 - Rich the Kid (recolor of Invader Zim)' Caught a Wave.jpg|'Caught a Wave - Soulja Boy and Lil Gotit (rip-off of Rocket Power)' Think This is a Game.jpg|'Think This is a Game? - T-Pain (rip-off of Super Mario Bros.)' Hope_World_Cover.jpg|'Hope World - J-Hope (stolen assets from Adventure Time)''' Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Controversies Category:Rip-offs